Paperwork, Paint and Coffee
by mizztawky
Summary: What starts out as a normal day in Imladris, ends as a nightmare. Lord Elrond is in need of waking up, the soloutions aren't the most appealing. The result:utter chaos!


* * *

Paperwork, Paint and Coffee

By

Mizztawky

* * *

It was a normal, dull, boring day in Imladris. Lord Elrond was seated at his desk, filling in the normal forms and paperwork, the usual routine followed.

_Scan_

_Imagine what it was about_

_Take sip of Tea_

_Sign_

_Done_

_Start Another_

He'd been at it for well over 3 hours now, and paperwork signing was extremely hard word, especially for an Elf Lord. The routine was replaced with a new one.

_Scan_

_Imagine what it was about_

_Take a sip of tea_

_Begin to nod off_

_Wake up_

_Slap face to stay awake_

_Sign_

_Done_

_Start another_

And so on.....

A little while later, Elladan walked in. Lord Elrond was asleep, head flat down on the desk and a mug of tea in his hand.

"Ada?"

Elronds head snapped up and the mug flew out of his hand, through the air and out of the open window behind him.

"Ah Elladan, can I help you?"

Elladan arched his eyebrows, "You were asleep!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

A door flung open and in walked Erestor, Rivendell adviser. He was wet.

"Erestor?" asked Elrond seeming bemused.

"You were suppose to be doing Errands for me, not swimming!"

Erestor looked worried, "Well my Lord, the funniest of things just happened! There I was, on my way to the kitchen in need of a drink, when all of a sudden, a mug of tea zooms past and spills all down me! I never knew mugs could fly!"

Elladan suppressed a grin, whilst Elrond seemed somewhat guilty.

"Is something wrong?" asked the dripping adviser.

"Yes, I am in need of waking up, send for Glorfindel and Elladan!"

"But I'm here!" said Elladan.

Elrond looked to his son and then back to Erestor, "Send for Glorfindel and Elrohir!"

"Aye my lord!" replied Erestor, saluting and running out of the door. "Oh and my Lord?"

"Yes Erestor?"

"You may want to get the flying mug incident sorted, we don't want a flock of them flying in and taking over Imladris!"

Elrond gaped at Erestor. _An Adviser? Aren't advisers suppose to be clever_. He thought to himself, he sighed and took his seat.

A few minutes later, Erestor appeared along with Elrohir and Glorfindel.

Glorfindel seemed to be laughing in Erestors direction, Erestor was answering that laugh with a death stare.

"Ah, now your all here. There is a crisis at hand, I keep falling asleep."

Glorfindel and Erestor went silent, Elrohir had a question mark appear above his head and Elladan began laughing.

"You admitted to it!"

Elrond turned to his laughing son.

"This is serious!"

Glorfindel cleared his throat, "How is it serious?"

Elrond smiled menacingly, "Because, dear Glorfindel. If I fall asleep, the paperwork shall not get done......"

"And Rivendell would become a less duller and more happier place!" Finished Erestor, smiling wittingly.

"No" said Elrond calmly, "it means, that you and Glorfindel; being second in charge of Imladris, must carry on the paperwork instead."

Erestor looked to Glorfindel and Glorfindel looked to Erestor, both had identical expressions, that of horror.

"We do have a crisis!" shouted Glorfindel.

"I have two Crisis's!" replied Erestor. "For one, I am in need of a new set of under wear!"

* * *

Two hours later, after Erestor had cleansed himself. The four elves returned to Elronds study. Elrond was once again asleep, face flat on desk, and a new mug of tea in his hand.

"Elrond!" shouted Glorfindel.

Once again, Elrond snapped his head up, and the mug went flying out of the open window. All watched as it plummeted down towards the ground.

"Watch out!" Cried Elrohir, as Lindir looked up to see the mug heading his way.

"Too late!" exclaimed Elladan, as the mug hit Lindir square on the head and sent him unconscious.

"I really must close that window!" Muttered Elrond.

After finally settling down again, Glorfindel announced that he'd found a way of waking up Elrond.

He opened a book and began to read all of the solutions.

"Right, number one. Use a bucket of cold water and splash it unexpectedly over the selected person."

"There is no way...." Started Elrond, but Glorfindel cut him off.

"Now now, let me finish!"

Elrond nodded reluctantly, _what was he for this time?_

"Number two. Pull down on the persons ear lobes."

"Softly or hard?" asked Erestor.

"Hard I guess!" replied Elladan.

Glorfindel carried on, "Number three. Five shots of Alcohol and two lines of cocaine. Oh, wait, there's a warning for this one! Warning- Using this method may result in a heart attack which will more than likely kill you."

"Reasonable enough!" replied Erestor.

Elrond simply grit his teeth and stayed silent.

"Ah, there's one more!" cried Glorfindel, "Coffee!"

The five elves nodded in agreement, "coffee it is then!"

"I'm not sure, you remember what happened to the last elf that drank coffee don't you? He went crazy!" spoke Erestor.

Elrohir grinned, "how about we try all the methods?"

Elrond suddenly went worried, "not the alcohol and cocaine one!"

"Aww why not?" whined Glorfindel.

"Because, I'd much rather stay alive, thank you!" he replied.

Glorfindel nodded in response.

* * *

One bucket of water later, Elrond sat, shivering and clutching his overstretched earlobes. Glorfindel appeared with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Here you go, my Lord....."

"WAIT" Cried Erestor, swiftly running over to the window and making sure it was closed.

Elrond drank the coffee, it was bitter and tasted rather terrible, non the less, he drank every sip of it.

"How do you feel?" asked Elrohir.

"I...I feel......"

Elronds pupils enlarged and a big grin swept across his face, suddenly, he began giggling uncontrollably.

"Its a miracle!" Cried Erestor. "He's happy!"

Elrond turned to his adviser, picked up the mug and aimed for Erestors head.

"Argh!" Erestor ducked and the mug smashed into the wall. Elrond began giggling harder.

"Well, you must admit" spoke Glorfindel, "It has certainly woken him up!"

"Yes" agreed Elladan, "One question......what do we do now?"

Glorfindel ducked as a stapler headed towards him, "run, I guess."

The four elves fled from the office, Elrond soon followed after them.

"Quick, read the effects" cried Glorfindel, throwing the book into Elrohirs hands. He read quickly.

"Effects may include, becoming delirious, fits of giggles, a tendency to throw things at people and an obsession with all things that are green."

"We must keep him away from the gardens" cried Erestor.

"What about me!" Cried Elladan, who was dressed in a green tunic.

"Your going to have to take it off!" shouted Elrohir

"No way!"

Another object flew past the twins heads.

"What was that?" asked Elladan.

"A Ruler I think!" replied Elrohir.

"We have to get him back to his study" cried Erestor.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" replied Glorfindel.

"Follow me!" shouted Erestor, heading towards the paint cupboard.

The plan, was to paint a trail of green paint back to the office. So far, it had worked. Elrond had happily skipped along, following the trail, until at last he reached his study. There, the elves had tied him to his seat.

"The effects should wear off soon!" exclaimed Glorfindel.

"Thank Goodness!" replied the others, each sighing in relief.

Lindir walked into the room, after he too, had followed the trail.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" replied Glorfindel. "Just hold these for a moment." He handed Lindir the pot of paint and the paintbrush.

Lord Elrond, ceased to smile.

"Its wearing off at last!" Cried Elrohir happily.

Lord Elrond stared at Lindir.

"Lindir? Is there something you wish to explain to me!"

"About what?" asked Lindir.

"About why there is a line of paint across my floor!"

Lindir dropped the paint and dashed out of the room, Elrond was soon behind him.

"LINDIR!"

**The End!**


End file.
